


Happiness

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: And Patrick loves it, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, gee is a sweet dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: “Rumour has it, I make you nervous.”





	Happiness

Patrick was distractedly moving around the spoon on the stewpot at the fire, preventing his sauce from burning. He was mindlessly humming a song to himself. When Gerard appeared at the kitchen doorway, still in pijamas with his hair a mess.

He was leaning against the wooden doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

While he looked tired and still half asleep, he was smiling at the slightly swinging figure that was his boyfriend, Patrick moved lightly the rest of his body as he removed the spoon around, hips swapping from side to side along with the rhythm of the song he was singing.

Patrick jumped in surprise when his waist was surrounded by two arms covered by the dark fabric of an old star wars t-shirt Gerard used to sleep in. He sighed when Gerard’s chin rested on his shoulder, and he was able to see the tired smile that was showed on Gerard’s lips sweetly.

“Are you hungry? Dinner’s almost ready.” he chirped happily as he turned to leave an easy kiss on Gerard’s cheek, blushing when Gerard hummed contently, squeezing the hold on his waist and pressing closer against his back.

“Had a dream,” Gerard yawned, “you were in.”

Patrick looked up from the stewpot, looking at him from the edge of his eye with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, “Oh? What was it about?”

Gerard smirked, nose scrunched up as he nuzzled against Patrick’s cheek, hand daring to leave the embrace around the younger’s waist to dart down, grabbing his ass and squeezing slowly.

He laughed loudly when Patrick jumped again in surprise, face growing redder with the points of his ears.

“Gosh!” he pressed his hips forward, away from Gerard’s.

When Gerard had calmed down his laughter, he leaned his head closer to Patrick’s ear, smirk pestering his mouth, “Rumour has it, I make you nervous.” he teased.

Patrick shook his head and rolled his eyes, still red in the face and struggling to keep a smile away from his lips, “Shut up, idiot.”

“ Ahah !  Your  idiot!” Gerard laughed, stepping closer and hugging the younger firmly, nuzzling his face on Patrick’s neck. He giggled when Patrick did and almost felt the fond roll of eyes even if he wasn’t looking.

“Would you please lead the table while I finish here?” he smiled up at Gerard, kissing his lips when the older man nodded avidly.

“ ‘Course, sweetheart.” and with that he was off with happy, dancing feet.

Patrick shook his head once again but the adoring smile on his lips never left. Maybe not nervous, but Gerard Way sure as hell made him happy.


End file.
